Shattering Memories
by Nikkler
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Toboe isn’t the only person with a bad past. Memories that were locked away now resurface his peaceful personality is turning for the better or for the worst?
1. Facing Onesself

Good morning, this is Nikkler. This is my first Wolf's Rain fic so if it's bad I do apologize.

**Disclaimer:** I (Nikkler) who is now a college student, and who is poor at the moment, will one day own Wolf's Rain when she becomes a great producer! FIRST WOLF'S RAIN THEN THE WORLD MWAHAHAHAHA! It doesn't hurt to try right? Fine I don't own it! -.- burst my bubble

**Warnings:** Nothing at the present moment but there will be yaoi in here. **Rating will more then likely go up!**

**Parings:** Will be Tsume+Toboe I'm not sure about Kiba+Hige (If you like tell me!)

**Summery:** Toboe isn't the only person with a bad past. Memories that were locked away are now resurface his peaceful personality is turning for the better or for the worst?

**

* * *

**

Shattering Memories:  
Chapter One: Facing Ones-self

* * *

"Guys? Hey guys come on out! This isn't funny!"

Toboe's eyes scan the dense forest in front of him, eyes wide but alert to any movements of his friends but he hears and sees nothing. Small patches of light from the dawn light up the other wise dark forest. There are no birds singing no spirals or wild life scurrying about. Nothingness, that's all there is. The only sounds that are heard are Toboe's heavy breaths and the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. His worst nightmare has become reality. They left him.

"Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!"

Toboe falls to his knees as tears fun freely down his face. No one ever seems to stay by his side. His parents whom he can't remember, his grandmother, and now his new family. Was he really that unwanted? That much of a burden to others? The tears seem to fall endlessly as he brings his knees to his chest and sob more.

'Why… why does everyone always leave me?'

"Because you do nothing but slow us down." Kiba's voice cuts through the silence like a knife. Toboe feels his heart plummet to the ground as he hears the voices he thought were his friends. They look upon him in disgust, like he is nothing to them but an inconvenience. In Toboe's eyes that look seemed right at the present moment, though he wished it were otherwise.

Hige's form walks up to Toboe. His face shows annoyance as he looks at young wolf. "All you do is whine and complain."

"That's not true! I try to help. I really do."

"Yet, you always mess up. Am I not right Tsume?"

"No, you're right. What can you expect from a stupid house pet like him."

Toboe feels his world shatter like glass. This isn't happening to him. He can try harder. Yeah that's right. If he tries harder they won't leave him alone. If he becomes tough then he won't let them down. Amber eyes watch as the former comrades leave him. He takes off running after them, as a dense fog starts to cover the sleeping forest. He can't see anything in front of him. He hopes he's going the right way. He stops running to catch his breath and hopes he can catch their scent. Soft winds blow, cooling Toboe's heated skin and then gun shots are fired. Toboe doesn't dare move for fear of making a noise or the possibility of being seen. He feels something warm and heavy in his hand and a gust of wind picks up the fog to reveal the horror that is in front of Toboe's shocked from.

His eyes scan the small clearing he stops at and saw nothing but red. Blood paints the ground and became the clothes of his friends. He looks down and sees a shotgun resting in his hands smoke coming from the nozzle of it. He drops it to the ground and runs to Kiba who was closest to him. Kneels down and checks his pulse… none. He checks the others.They were all dead - killed by his hands.Toboe let out a heart-stabbing scream filled with his sorrow and anguish. Now he was truly alone, but he was the cause of it. He killed whom he loved the most, his only family and only friends.

Footsteps were heard behind him and he looked up with dead eyes and looks into a set of eyes identical to his. The stranger was looking down on him with a smirk on his face. "Look at what you did…"

"I didn't mean—"

"Of course you did! You knew you wanted to be free of them and their expectations that you knew you could not meet! So why put up with it?" His smile never leaving his face.

Tears brimming Toboe's eyes as his taunting laughter echoed in his head. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! It's not true! Who are you!"

"Fool. I'm you. I'm what you use to be. Someone who takes action and leadership. Not a coward who was tamed by humans. I am also what you will become."

Toboe falls to his knees, hands covering his face. "Why?" It was nothing but a weak whisper. A plea to know why this was happening to him. Yet also not wanting to know the answer.

A sigh brings Toboe's head up to look upon himself. His other self brings himself down on his knees and looks and Toboe with sadness and understanding. "Because… You need to remember what you had, and how to get it back. We had something we were willing to die for, and in some ways we did. I died, and you were born. I was locked way with your lost memories and now you will need them. To protect those from our past and those in our present. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's begin."

Toboe leans back against the soft grass as memories flash past his eyes like a wave. He was seeing thing he didn't think he was capable of but I guess that was to be expected.

"Toboe…"

"…"

"Toboe!"

Toboe's eyes fly open and was looking at annoyed golden ones.

"T…Tsume?"

"Get up kid, we're leaving." Tsume leaves with the rest of the pack. Toboe yawns and stretches felling his joints pop and get up to follow everyone. When he steps out of the cave, the world that seems so foreign to him becomes very familiar.

"I know this place…" He said it barely above a whisper. Kiba turns his head and looks in his direction.

"What was that?"

"Uh… well… where are we going?"

"There's a city not to far from here that is not governed by a noble. Yet it's one of the wealthiest cities in the area. I want to see why." With that said Kiba gets up and starts the journey.

It seems like they were running forever but it's only been an hour or so. Hige complaining that he is hungry every now to break the silence.

"Kiba. Come on I'm starvin' can't we get some lunch?"

"Fine."

"Alright!"

They stop at a meadowy place that is quiet and beautiful. The scene brought a smile to Toboe's face. That's when memories started to come.

_

* * *

+ Memories +_

* * *

"_Mom! Come On! Try to get us!"_

_Three little pups scurry about playing with their mother. Laughter and smiles are everywhere. Then the memory vanished to a painful one. They sky became darker as the screams of the wind fill his ears. They were screams of pain and suffering._

"_RUN!"_

_Baby Toboe and siblings take off hoping to hide in the tall grasses. No such luck, the hunters found them. They hear the screams of their mother and that of humans as they die. While running he feels hands on him as he lifted off the ground._

"Hey guys, what's up with the runt over there?" Hige's voice shows worry though he tries to hide it.

"Who knows. And who cares."

"Obviously you care."

"Oh really porky? What makes you say that." Tsume's voice is dripping with venom warning Hige, who paid no attention to of course.

"You've been watching him since you woke up. Plus, we know you have a thing for him."

Tsume did not take that well. The next thing Hige sees is Tsume tackling him. "What was that!" Growling Tsume though clenched teeth.

Hige glared at Tsume trying to be fearsome, baring his teeth. "You heard me."

Tsume getting read to punch Hige said, "And you have a death wish."

"Knock it off! The both of you!"

With a growl Tsume let go of Hige. 'Who does he think he is? He's not the boss of me.' Tsume was fuming watching Kiba walk over to Toboe, who has been really silent lately. It was unnerving. Something must be wrong with the pup, but Tsume couldn't put his finger on it.

"Toboe?" No answer. Worried the other two make their way to stand near Kiba. Hoping to find answers to their unasked questions. Kiba places a hand on Toboe's shoulder, and he repeats the young ones name.

"They died here…"

Shocked at what the pup said Kiba takes a step back. The others have similar looks on their faces.

"…What…?"

"They died here. I saw it. They were laughing as the skinned her alive. Hunters must skin us alive to keep the fur." Toboe sighs sounding exhausted. "I heard her screams. Heard the others scream too. But then it was quiet."

Toboe started laughing, but it wasn't joyful, it was almost like self-loathing. The others remained quiet, not knowing what to say or do. He looked at them and the coldness and pain in his eyes sent shivers down their spines.

"Come. I'll show you how to get to the city. But we must go as humans."

"Why?" No one knows who asked the question, but they really don't care at the present moment. What they want an answer to, is why Toboe was acting like the Leader.

"Simple. This place is know for its hunters." The word "hunters" was filled with so much hate that it caused Tsume and the others to actually fear what would happen if you make Toboe angry enough, little did they know it wouldn't be long till they find out. The one thing they would want him to do to prove that he was a really wolf and not just some pet would be the one thing they least expect from him.

**

* * *

TBC…?**

So what do you think? I don't think it was too bad for my first try. (Considering I changed these things around so many times I was sick of it). So I like feed back. Flames are welcome though you will not like my response .

SOOOO REVIEW! I like to know what people think and if you have any suggestions, I'll try my best to use them.

Huggles

Nikkler


	2. Games

Hi, it is I Nikkler again. Wow, I never thought I would get so many reviews! I feel special. Thank you everyone who reviewed and I will give proper thanks in a moment but first there are things I need to point out.

OMG! I burned my arm and now I think it's infected. That's not good, it hurts really bad. :sniffles: I think I'm dying! (Xx) (look, a funny dead face…:)

**Disclaimer:** I really do own it. I'm not just a Japanese wannabe who wants to be a voice actress one-day, but then I woke up and sighed. I can dream and write, and one day I will be a voice actress and then I'll be like YES MWAHAHAHA I'm famous…. I hope.

**

* * *

READ:**

_First: _Ok, I have original characters in this and it will DEFINITELY be a ToboexTsume fic, and because Blue Moony Dude was the only one who placed a comment on the KibaxHige I will do it! No matter what else I write in the story! (unless you the reviewer want it so). So, even though Toboe might seem to be with another… it is all an ACT you hear me! An ACT! So don't flame me saying that I said this is a ToboexTsume fic and Toboe's with some one else. The response you get back will not be nice. I promise.

_Second: _I made Hige an idiot in this chappy. He's obviously lived on the streets (at least that what I get from the anime) so he's never been in a restaurant where you are seated so I reflect this.**

* * *

Warnings: MAJOR OOC TOBOE! He is not the nice little pup we know. He is a manipulating-killing-is-fun-Tsume-wanting person! So if you don't like my Toboe… sucks to be you. I like it, my sister likes it, my beta likes it, and I bet some other people out there like it. **

Warnings! He is not the nice little pup we know. He is a manipulating-killing-is-fun-Tsume-wanting person! So if you don't like my Toboe… sucks to be you. I like it, my sister likes it, my beta likes it, and I bet some other people out there like it. **

* * *

Last one I promise: **

"Blah" Normal talking

Blah random people thoughts 

'_Blah'_ Normal Toboe

_Blah_ Other Toboe

Enjoy.

THANK YOU CHARISMA!

**

* * *

Shattering Memories:  
**Chapter Two: Games

* * *

Something seems different about Toboe… No one could place a finger on it, but something was different. His personality perhaps? The way he carries himself? Toboe is acting more like a leader, and that thought scares them. Why would he want to be the leader? He can't even make decisions for himself let alone a pack, but it couldn't be helped at the moment, he has become their guide to the city. The walk seems to take forever because they couldn't just run up like normal. It was dusk when they reach the front of the city. Lights were everywhere, tall buildings, lively people. The smell of humans and wolves and no blood from either could be smelled in the air, this seems like a little paradise. 

"Guys I'm starving can we get something to eat PLEASE?" The whining is here once more, but who could resist the smells? Hige with his nose that could smell anything and everything, he couldn't sit still and wait for someone to voice out what he KNEW their stomachs wanted.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Kiba sighed, he knew that once Hige states he's hungry, he'll annoy you till you give in, and Kiba wasn't in the mood to argue with him. He still needed to figure out what was up with Toboe.

"YES!" Hige shot a fist in the air in victory. They went into a nice little restaurant out of the way that was owned by an old couple.

"Hi. How many?"

"What do you mean how many?" _I don't __know how much I'm going to eat. This is confusing. _Hige and the others with the exception to Toboe have never been in a restaurant were you are seated.

"How many in your party?" '_Could these people really be that dumb?'_ The young hostess doesn't know what to think. '_Travelers, that must be it.'_

"Four." Ahh look, at least someone knows what he's talking about. That young boy with Chestnut hair looked formiliar to her. '_Where have I seen that gorgeous face before?_'

The girl brings them to their seats and hands them a menu. Hige is practically drooling on it trying to figure out what he wants to eat. A few minutes later an older woman comes by and to ask them their orders.

"Excuse me young man. Are you by any chance Toboe?"

He gives her a warm smile. "Yes I am."

"I remember when you were a baby. Your mother would come in here and would show you off saying what a little angel you were. And look at you now... You're all grown up." The old woman's smile falters a little bit. The trip down memory lane is now gone, back to reality. "I'm glad you came back. Bad things have been happening when you were taken away - crimes that I wouldn't wish on any being, it being human or wolf." She pats him on the shoulder and leaves to get their orders.

"What hell was that all about runt?" You could almost see Tsume's eye twitching almost like a time bomb waiting to go off.

"It's nothing to worry about."

It just went off. Tsume slams his hands on the table, temper flaring, causing all the other people in the restaurant to stop what they are doing. "Like Hell! What are you keeping from us!"

Toboe just sits there like it was a casual conversation looking calm. This is something that should make Kiba proud. "Like I said, it is nothing that concerns you, so just drop it!"

You know they will want to know about the "change." 

'_I know but there is nothing they can do and besides, I like the feeling of being stronger then when I was nothing but a pup.'_

_You are still a pup._

'_To them maybe, but they're in for a big wake up call. They're on MY turf and with MY people. Things won't be like it was in the other cities. This will be fun. Plus who could ever resist my "advances" and me? Yes this will prove interesting…'_

"You didn't answer my question."

"I did. It just wasn't an answer you liked." Toboe smirked at his companions. _'This is so much fun why didn't you come sooner?_

_Lets just say you were not ready to remember. You know that THEY are here don't you._

'_I know. That's the reason why we're here, am I right. At least one of the reasons.'_

"…Are you even listening to us?"

"Sorry I was thinking about something."

Kiba looks amused, Hige looks confused, and Tsume looks like he's ready to kill someone. Just as he opened his mouth the food came, ending what ever he wanted to say. The smell is divine and the group wastes no time digging in. The table was silent except for the sounds of chewing and occasionally choking on what was in front of them - much to the amusement of the owners.

"Hate to be the bringer of bad news but how will we pay for this?"

Toboe smirks and gets up out of his seat much to the confusion of everyone else. He walks over the woman and they seem to have a small conversation or something of the sort. The other people seemed like this is something normal, an everyday occurrence. Something is not right - what is up with these people? Strangers walk in, eat a ton of food, and they must know that they have no way of paying. They don't look like a group of people who have a lot of money, and then someone just casually walk over and talks to the owner. They're not suspicious at all? Apparently not as she nods and he walks back to the table. "Lets go."

"Where?"

"The place we'll be staying for a while of course. Now are you coming or do you want to sleep on the streets?" They get up and followed. As they leave they hear the woman calling back.

"Come back again and good luck!" The woman turns to her husband and sighs.

"You think he can do it? I don't think he ever got over the incident…"

"I don't know, but at the moment they need him more then anything. God only knows what would happen if he never came back. I do pray everyone will be ok."

"I know. They're really nice kids. I don't like to think of the lives they live now that the hunters have come to stay." Turning back in to the restaurant and attending the other customers, only to hear the gun shots of more hunters, who are off "hunting" innocent prey. They shack their heads praying for another lost child or teenager who met an early end.

On the street somewhere

"Where are we going?" Being the only one that could keep calm while dealing with this confusing situations, Kiba decided that he should voice his concerns.

"To my old place, it should be uninhabited."

"And if it isn't?"

"Depending on who it is they must leave. If they don't, I'll make them."

"Strong words for a pup who can't fight to save his life."

"Don't worry Hige, I can take care of myself."

"I can't wait to see that happen."

"Don't worry you might find out sooner then you think." He continued walking down the streets till no one was in the area. This unnerved everyone even Toboe. This use to be a lively part of the city even though it had its problems, what has happened since he was gone?

A struggle was heard in one of the many alley ways - something doesn't sound or smell right. Fear, sadness, desire, lust, desperation, and hope was in the air. Faint sounds calling for help were heard and Toboe turns to find the cause of his discomfort.

"Just leave it alone, it doesn't concern us."

"You maybe, me it does concern."

"Why?"

"Cause nobody deserves what is probably happening no matter who they are."

"How do you know what happening if you can't see it?"

"I know the signs. That's all." He walks inside the dark alley. His eyes glowing with hatred and… excitement? This was something nobody expects to see in this type of situation yet Toboe seems all too happy to "help".

"I really don't think you should be doing that?" The man was on top another seeming male by looks and young like Toboe himself, perhaps younger but not by much. They man was rugged looking and his smell didn't help that much. It made Toboe's eyes water as the intense fowl smell hit his nose.

"He is mine for the taking. I found him and now I'm taking him."

"Wouldn't you want someone who is willing?" Toboe takes a step back to give the man some room if he desires to take the invitation. He looks at the frightened boy then the person standing next to him, back to the boy again. How could he possibly pass up an offer like that?

"Sure why not?" The man got up and walked towards Toboe a smile on his face thinking of all the things he'd like to do to that nice body of his. The other three wolves looked horrified at the very idea and can't even imagine why their friend would even suggest going near, let alone sleeping with someone like that.

Toboe had a smile on his face and placed his hands on the sides of the man's face leaning in towards his ear. "You know I really don't like people like you. I hope you enjoy my present to you." A snap was heard before the man can even move away and falls to the cold concrete of the alley. Toboe's eyes shined with pure joy as he turns to his friends, only to see shock and horror etched on their faces. "I told you I could take care of myself didn't I?" He turned back to the young boy a soft smile on his face, all humor cast away from his features. "Are you ok?"

The boy throws himself at Toboe and cries. "Thank you's" were constantly heard from young lips and Toboe lifted him off the ground and carried him out of the alley. The boy gave protests and started to struggle but Toboe whispered gently in his ear telling him that he won't hurt him, he was a friend and other things like that causing the boy to calm down. Toboe walks past his friends not caring if they follow or not, walking into a building that looks ready to fall down if someone just touches it, but when they walk inside, they were in for a sight. Looks can be deceiving. The place in the inside looks like something the nobles would stay in. Satins, velvets, silks, leathers, they were all here and it made up most of the furniture. They race up the stairs to keep up with Toboe and his bundle and once they climb up the stairs they gazed upon a loft.

"How did you get a place like this…?" Ahh the question everyone wanted to know.

"I own this building with my old pack."

"That didn't answer how."

"The old owner sold it to us for really cheap because no one lived in it and at the time was a piece of junk, so we fixed it up and made it our home. You like?" Nods could be seen nodding instantly. Toboe walks over to the bed and lays the boy there. "You feelin' ok?" The boy nodded. "What's your name?"

"Yuki."

"I'm Toboe."

Laughter was heard down stairs and a smile crept on his face. "They're still here. Hey guys! Come up to the top!"

The laughter dies in an instant and running could be heard up the stair way along with heavy breathing. Once up, the new group of people look like dear in headlights. "You're alive…?"

"Do you really think some hunters could be rid of me that easily?"

A ball of black slams itself into Toboe's chest causing him to fall to the floor in a heap of limbs and cloths. "I new you'd come back. I knew you would. They didn't think so but I knew it."

"Hey Hirosuke, I take it you missed me?" Hiro just hugged him tighter causing an angry Tsume to growl in jealousy.

Hiro noticed and smiles, looking into angry gold eyes and licks Toboe on the cheek. He turns his head and leans in whispering in his ear. "Looks like someone has their eye on you. Has he said anything to you?"

Toboe just smirks, wanting everyone to hear his part of the conversation so the game can be set up. "No. It's frustrating."

The bait was set now only waiting for the bite. "I bet I could relieve you of that frustration." Hiro purrs to Toboe as he nuzzles his neck all the while looking at Tsume getting angrier and angrier.

"Perhaps. It sounds like fun. I might hold you on that offer."

"Only if you plan on killing him too." The bait was taken and now it was time to catch it.

"Well are you willing to help me with my… problem Tsume?" Toboe's eyes cloud with lust as he gazes at Tsume - much to a shocked Tsume.

"No." The catch was lost. He knew that Tsume would say no, but it was only a matter of time before he gave in. Tomorrow was another day and it will become an interesting night for Tsume. We'll see how his "control" is and if he can resist some one such as Toboe.

Hiro loved to play this game and was more than excepting the silent request to play. "Really Tsume, you don't know what you're missing…"

"Speak from experience?"

"Perhaps. He's always been a fun playmate, but what we play is up to you to decide."

Hiro got off of Toboe and helped him off the floor. Hige is laughing at the look on Tsume's face and Kiba was just smirking at the whole scene. They hear the other members talk about how it seems like everything was back to the way it was before Tsume disappeared, but the sadness in their eyes was saying something was different. Something bigger was happening and Kiba wanted to know what it was. What is the big secret? It will be dealt with tomorrow. Everyone was leaving to their respected rooms and went off to sleep. Kiba decided since this was a new place that they should stay together, but Toboe insisted that they were safe so as a compromise they would pair up. Toboe agreed and Kiba said that Hige should stay with him, and Tsume would stay with Toboe, Yuki the little boy decided that he would stay to help Toboe with the "mean grown-up". Toboe chuckled at the comment and agreed. Tsume took the couch in the room and laid himself on it with a huff but said nothing. Toboe rolled his eyes, leaves to get a blanket from somewhere, and comes back a second latter and covers Tsume with it. "Night Tsume; pleasant dreams."

"Sure thing runt." Tsume seemed to hesitate with what he wants to say next but says it anyway. "The same to you."

"Thanks." Toboe turned off the light and climbed in bed and found Yuki by his side in a instant. It was amusing, it seems like he's going to become a brother-like person for the younger one sleeping next to him. He let a smile fall on his face and pulled boy in a protective embrace knowing that his dreams will be troubled with nightmares from earlier that night. Toboe just hopes that he will get over what happens and won't fear everyone around him like he seemed to do earlier. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

* * *

Now Reviews… 

**Bluemoonydude:** What a cute name. KibaxHige will be yours! Glad you like my fic.

**Loveyouhateyou:** Yay! I'm glad you liked it so far. I tried to make it similar to the series interaction wise. I'm glad you approve

* * *

Media Manor: 

**Darkflame7:** I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG:cries and runs away: I'm glad you liked it though. Hope you continue to read it. (That is if you're still there…)

**Foxy Grampa:** I know they don't actually "transform" in to wolves. I sorry if I made you think that. I'm not offended. . Sorry I meant is as the "shadows of humans" but I thought that sounded to supernatural. Sorry for the confusion!

**Na(draechaeli): **Interesting name. Wow… . 10 of 10 on everything! Your awesome! Sorry it took so long to update. I have for more chapters waiting to be beta read. So it won't take as long to update. Hopefully… Huggles!

* * *

Before Reviews… 

**Water Knight Umi: **I'm glad you like my fic, thank you. Plus, you're the first reviewer for my fic, so I dedicate this to you and hope I didn't disappoint.

**Ookima:** Hey, nice to see you again. I'm super glad you like my story! Can't wait to finish your stories and I hope you beta feels better. Yeah I thought since non of my stories are that funny I would make this one a little more lighter but after reading over my story I think I failed in that. :sighs: Oh well.

**Lara:** Yay, glad you think this is awesome; hope you like this chappy as well.

**Rinny1:** Thank you for pointing that out about the shadow thing. Honestly that's what I thought it was (shape shifting), because all the WR fics I've ready had something to that. I'll try to keep it shadows, but if I slip I'm sorry.

**Digital-tiffany: **Woot, I hope it wasn't too long of a wait. I tried then I had writers block right in the middle and I was like O.o NNNOOOO! Then, some how I got out of it and I was happy again.

**KK: **My story is loved yay!

**Inuyashafan65: **Thank you for liking my story

**Kikki: **Yeah Toboe is on of my favs. too. Don't worry I'm weird too and the more the merrier! Power to the weird Toboe fans!

**Fluffy-kins:** Thanks for the typo I'll fix it… eventually. . hope you like the new Toboe so far.

**Tikaru:** I'm really surprised how many people think this is awesome. I'm amazed. I'm glad you like it and I hope you enjoyed this also.

**Vixen:** Well here is a glimpse as to how Toboe acts when he's angry. So I hope it was a good thing for you.

**Black Panther Wolf: **A small amount of power is shown here much to the shock of the others. .

**TsukiRain:** Hello. I hope you enjoy this chapter like the second. .


	3. Past Best Forgotten

Hello all. Sorry for the delay! Here is the 3rd chapter and the next chapters should come out shortly.

**Warnings:** Not much Toboe action in here - actually hardly any, but that's ok, there will be plenty next chapter… I think. .

**Disclaimer:** Me no own… though I wish did

**

* * *

Shattering Memories:**

Chapter three: Past Best Forgotten

* * *

Kiba and Hige lay on top of the bed thinking about what has happened that day.

Toboe has killed someone… That is the last thing the others would think he'd do. It is against his very personality - that is, until recently. He seems to be possessed and they can not understand why this is happening and in the end they might not want to.

A soft knock is heard on the door. It slowly slid open before they can even answer. When the door opened enough, a small face could be seen turning out to be a small female pup.

"Hello…" The pup seems hesitant to talk to them and nervousness can be seen as she looks around the room.

Hige gives the pup a warm smile and gestures for her to come closer. "Hey there. What's your name?"

The pup wouldn't answer, but Hige does not give up. "Don't worry, we don't bite."

In a small shaky voice she answers, "Hitomi. My name is Hitomi."

"That's a pretty name." The compliment causes her to blush a little. "I'm Hige and the quiet one is Kiba."

She walks towards them with a smile of her own plastered on her face. She climbs on the bed in between Kiba and Hige not caring if they minded or not, and they didn't.

The illusion drops and they find out that she has sunny blond fur and green eyes. Well, if Hitomi can do it then so can they, so they did and Kiba stretches now able to fully relax. Neither boy - especially Kiba - enjoyed sleeping like a human does, but when they don't have a choice they need to get use to it.

"Are you going to help Toboe-nii-chan?"

"What does he need help with?" Leave it to Kiba to cut to the chase and not let his emotions such as shock show. _Is Toboe really her brother? If he is, why didn't he tell us for that matter, why didn't he mention a pack?_ These were questions left for Toboe himself to answer, but with the way he's acting, Kiba isn't sure the brown wolf will even answer.

"Toboe-nii-chan is going to stop the hunters. Last time he tried he was… different. He became scary…" Tears start to fill her emerald eyes at the memory. "Please don't let Toboe-nii-chan get hurt again." Her voice sounds higher and more desperate as she spoke. Tears were streaming down her eyes and soaking her fur.

Hige nuzzles her face to calm her down and it had the desired effect. She sniffles a little here and there, and then she calms down.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure Toboe is fine, and we'll stop the hunters." Kiba looks calm and warm at the worried child. She gets up and nuzzles both of them in a hug and in thanks before settling down again and falling asleep.

The older wolves look at each other and both share a smile. They too lay back down around the pup and fall into sleep. They didn't hear the door close behind them as Hiiro watched the scene before him.

Walking down the hall he allows himself to smile a real one. If Hitomi is comfortable around them they are good. "They aren't the only one protecting Toboe." Then the hallway was empty.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah I heard. So the mutt came back."

"What are we going to do?"

"What we did last time. Only this time we finish."

"This will be fun."

A few hours later…

Sleeping didn't come as easy for Tsume. He is in an unfamiliar place, with people he does not like (namely Hiiro), and now he has Toboe sleeping in a bed with ANOTHER runt! How many people does he need to baby-sit!

Hiiro… Just thinking about that name makes him want to kill the brat. That smirk which shows what he can have and what he can never obtain. His pride will not let him have the kid, though… he's not acting like a pup anymore. Something happened, no one knows what, but Tsume thinks Hiiro has something to do with it, or at least he knows something. The way he looks at Toboe… He seems almost sad when he looks at him, even when he plays his stupid games. It's almost if he's trying to pursue something that only the two of them know.

The black wolf sighes, Tsume is so lost in his thoughts that he almost misses a small groan coming from behind him - almost. To say that he was angry would be an understatement, how dare the wolf make noises while he's trying to sleep! If he sees something that does not belong, he will not be a happy wolf, not by a long shot. As he goes near the bed, he sees the other pup, what is his name…Yuki? Yeah that's it, Yuki. He's already up and looking down at Toboe's stressed features.

"What's wrong with him?" Cold and straight to the point, that's Tsume for you, why show emotions when they can be turned against you… supposedly?

"I don't know…we were asleep and then he started tossing and turning, he's groaning like in pain or something. I tried to wake him up but it's not working." The child was practically in tears not knowing how to help. Tsume felt sorry for the kid, but he too was at a loss as to what to do. Then, a heart-breaking scream rips through the silent room. Yuki jumps out of bed and scampers to Tsume's side and the door sounds like it just broke as the sounds of footsteps make their way around the room.

"…Don't…" It's almost a whisper but it is heard in the deadly silent room. Growls form Toboe's throat making the atmosphere drop to something filled with fear and pain. These emotions and more can be felt coming from the struggling form.

"Leave." Nobody moves. "I said LEAVE!" The room starts exiting but only three remain. "What part of leave don't you understand?" Hiiro turns his blood red eyes to the others in the room.

"We understand clearly but what is wrong with him?"

Hiiro seems hesitant to answer… "I … I'm not quite sure yet." His head is bowed as if in shame but no one comments. The door is heard being opened again and a young woman with black shoulder length hair enters.

"The body will remember before the mind does."

Kiba tears his sight from a trembling and thrashing Toboe to the woman who just spoke. "What is that suppose to mean."

She didn't seem fazed by his frustrated yet upset voice. "Things happen that the mind is not yet ready to… except. So, the mind will shut down and cause a forced amnesia. Then, when his mind is ready to except the past he will remember through dreams. His body will feel the results of the past as well, but only during the dreams."

Hige and the others eyed her suspiciously. "You seem to know a lot Miss. Care to tell us how come you know so much." It wasn't a question rather a command. Her eyes seem distant and sad, making her look older then what she really is.

"I've seen it before." She turns her head and gazed at Hiiro who was trying to sooth Toboe by petting his sweat soaked hair. Small whimpers of pain and hopelessness pass through his mouth. The gesture made the others wonder what type of past this pack shares.

The moaning and the silent pleas become more urgent and more hopeless like no one will come to save him from this nightmare that he can't escape from. It sounds like he is losing all hope, and in some cases that is correct. "Make it go away…" The silent plea makes even Tsume's heart bleed.

Hiiro throws the covers off of Toboe and moves to sit on the bed by the headrest. He pulls Toboe to his chest holding him in a tight embrace despite his squirms and protests. They start rocking back and forth and a soft tune fills the room. Hiiro is humming a song. The tune was sorrowful and depressing.

The tune was a song both Toboe and Hiiro picked up on the streets when they passed a homeless shelter. A group of people there were singing that song, but the next time they went passed about a week later the people were gone. Yet, the tune could be heard, like a ghost. That tune was bound to stay in that suffering building to let others know what went on there and they never forgot.

The rocking slows as does the shivering and tears from both figures on the bed. Toboe slips once again into a quiet sleep, Hiiro gets up and runs out of the room with the others following close behind. He leads them to his room that is at the end of the hall. What greets them is a room covered in blacks and reds. Hiiro gives them a pained smirk, with none of the playfulness that's normally there.

"What can I do for you?" He sounded tired that much was certain.

"What happened?"

"That is something that Toboe needs to tell you."

"Right! He can't tell us something that he doesn't even remember. How is that suppose to help us!"

"He will remember. Give him a few days and I assure you that he will remember…though you might not be happy with the results."

"What's that suppose to MEAN!"

"Just like I said. Now, good night." Hiiro took a glance at his clock by the table. "Scratch that… Good morning." Hiiro ushered them out the door and shut it behind him, leaning on it.

Slowly he sinks down to the floor, he wrapping his arms around his knees and sobbed quietly, but no matter how quiet he is, the others on the other side of the door can hear him. All three have looks of sadness and of pity for him even though they know Hiiro and Toboe wouldn't want any of their pity. Pity is something only the weak receive and that shows lack of pride in oneself when someone accepts it. They will not show their weaknesses if they don't have to; but maybe someday soon, they will tell the others about the past they'd rather not relive. Maybe then the others would have at least some understanding as to why Hiiro and Toboe forced themselves to forget; and why, if one looked deeper within their smiles, smirks and gestures there is sadness within their souls. The kind of sadness that will not be purified, at least, not yet…

* * *

TBC… **

* * *

Now Reviews:**

**Jinks: **Yeah I had some problems and FFN Deleted it. :Sniffles: So I had to repost it. Glad you still like it though! Huggles

**D.C Talk: **So am I to guess that you are form Wash. D.C? If you than YAY! I'm in MD so we're close… sort of… Anywho, glad you like my fic! Cuteness is yayness. Huggles**

* * *

Past Reviews:**

**Sorrowful Memory: **Yay I'm glad you like my fic!

**Digital-Tiffany: **Yay! I need some help so look for my email some time (if FFN lets my go to your profile! -.-) It wont let me get there so at the moment I frustrated. :sighs: Oh well. Glad to know that I can have some help when needed. I've been swamped with project after project… (first year at college). Here is the next update sorry it took so long. Huggles

**Babz: **I love Toboe x Tsume and I was thinking that everyone makes Toboe to be such a baby! Lets make him cooler then he already is. Let everyone see Toboe with an attitude! At least that's what I was hoping for. Glad my story is loved. Huggles

**Kazumi: **YES! I AM LOVED AND WORSHIPPED! Ok, I'm done with the ego rush. I'm glad you like. Hopefully, this is also worth of your praise.

**Fluffy-kins: **Hi Fluffy! . Sorry it took so long but you know how busy I am more than anyone (you are my sister after all) Here you go Fluff!

**Ookima:** HI:waves: Haven't seen you in a while. I hope everything is ok! You haven't reviewed for my Naruto! School and work drain away our lives. Can't wait to see your update! Hope you enjoyed!

**Rogue Kitty: **Hi Casey! I miss you! I know I know! SPELLING KILLS ME! AND TENSES! I TRIED TO DO BETTER! Did I? Yeah, I like Toboe who can play the game with Tsume instead of Toboe always "trying" to play it. Everyone thinks he's such a push over! -.- Well I'll prove them wrong… somehow… Because I am the Great Nikkler! MWAHAHAHA :lightning:

**Black Panther Wolf: **Yay surprises are fun. .

**Akima DM: **Yeah show them what your made of Toboe! I have yet to see one that has Toboe with some spine. All the one I've read have Toboe help by the hand/paw either that or he loses all hope in himself. How sad…

**Kikyo Basher Girl: **Alright! Hail you! Let us all Bash Kikyo! . TOBOE PLUSHIE:runs around like a maniac: I would love one! (I'm a little obsessed) . I love YOU!

**Tsuki Rain:** Many things will happen to our lovely couple don't you worry. .

**Anima Cutie:** Me glad you like!

**I Love Athrun:** Who doesn't love Athrun? And here it tis another chapter!


	4. Nightmare

Hello everyone. I'm sorry for taking so long. I've been lazy. Don't hurt me:cries: Anyway I hope you all will forgive me and you enjoy the next chapter.If anyone ever reads what I have to say then you should know that I dedicate this chapter to the Three sisters Candy Ass Cutie, Anima Cutie, and Gemini Cutie 01. I love you guys! .

KEY: **READ SO YOU ARE NOT CONFUSSED!**  
**Pup Toboe talking to himself**   
_Other Toboe talking to Pup Toboe  
_ "Normal talking"

* * *

Shattered Memories Chapter 04:  
Nightmare

* * *

**Oh God… Make them go away…**

_I can not._

**Why!**

_Because this is not a dream._

"So, runt number two, what happened last night?"

Hiro has thus now been dubbed runt number two… oh joy. Where does this guy come up with these stupid nicknames? All he seems to do is talk and eat.

"That is something for him to tell, not me."

**

* * *

You are right it's not a dream… It's a night mare… **

The crunching of dead grass filled the empty noise in the area. **They're coming.**

Stay still… 

**I can't. I have to run.**

_They'll see you if you do._

**I'll die if I don't.**

* * *

Tsume slammed his fist on to the table in front of him scaring Hitomi and Yuki in the process. Gena gave him a stern look that told him to behave, but Tsume just ignored her silent warning. 

"You know what's going on and we want answers. The pups have become warped in the mind and I for one would like to know why."

"He seems perfectly fine to me…despite last night." A growl of frustration could be heard on the other of the table.

"That is not how he normally is!"

"Really?" Hiro along with Gena leaned in towards the table, eager to hear their explanations. "Then tell me how is he to you?"

"He doesn't kill for enjoyment." All eyes turn to Kiba. "He would never have that look of pure enjoyment that he had when he killed that human." Memories of the night before flashed in Kiba, Hige, and Tsume's mind. The other two wolves nodded their heads in agreement.

"He 's gentle and likes everyone." It was Hige's turn to shed some light as to who Toboe is to them. "He had such innocence. But when I look at him now… he seems so much older."

Gena gave a sigh and leans back. "He sounds like the way we all use to be. We were all pretty much carefree… until the Hunters came. Then we were forced to grow up."

A heavy silence filled the room for a few moments. The children not liking the silence but fearing to say something, while the others were lost in thought. Tsume was the first to make a noise by standing up.

"I'm getting the runt."

"Be careful when you speak to him." Tsume stopped and was about to ask what the other wolf meant, but brushed it off and made his way upstairs.

* * *

**I can smell them coming closer…**

_Stay put! You're going to make it worse._

**I can't… I can't let it happen again. I just can't! **

"Hey pup get your ass up now."

**They found me! **

Tsume watched Toboe twist and turn mumbling in his sleep though he seemed anything but peaceful. The black wolf makes his way to Toboe's bed in order to shake him awake.

* * *

In Toboe's POV

* * *

I can hear their screams. Their smell is something that I'll never forget. 

Then there were their smiles… their smiles made them look so satisfied by the pain they put others in. Tears fall freely down my young cheeks; I don't care if they make fun of me now. At this moment I don't care about anything anymore. I just want it to end, I just want to die and get away from everything.

"… Toboe...?"

**How do they know my name?**

"Toboe wake…."

**They're talking to me yet their mouths aren't moving. They must have drugged me or something.**

_Toboe, open your eyes._

**I don't want to see them anymore. I don't want to see anything. If I just keep my eyes closed I don't have to see the color red and I don't have to see their satisfaction. **

_It might not be them that you see._

I do as my other self says. So far everything he's said has been true. It's almost funny how he's right all the time.

Toboe's eyes slowly open only to look at a mixture of angry concern in a pair of golden eyes.

"Ts… Tsume…"

Tsume allowed himself to breathe once Toboe opened his eyes. He couldn't wake him and every time he touched him, he seemed to shrink farther into himself. "You alright kid?"

Anxiety, which was the only thing that could describe the situation that, is now at hand. Toboe's eyes filled with guilt but Tsume couldn't place why he should feel so guilty. "It… It's my fault that it happened…" The guilt in those amber eyes become rabid with panic the young wolf leaps from his bed and grabs on to Tsume like a lifeline. "We must leave now."

"What? What do you mean? What is wrong with you?"

"No. No time, we must go before they come back."

"Toboe, no one is coming; and we're not going anywhere till you calm down."

He looked like a caged animal with no way to escape. His mind running miles a second about anything and everything that could possibly happen.

**They will come back, and when they do Tsume will be killed along with everyone else. My dream will be true and I'll be the cause of everyone dying again… I can't let that happen. Not a second time.**

_If they were coming after you wouldn't they be here by now? Hmm? You know I'm right. _Time that seemed to be speeding around his mind seemed to slow down as he got his bearings. _You're acting like the lost pup you were before anything happened. Back then you were weak, do you want to go back to that?_

Toboe took a deep breath. **…No…**

_Good._

Toboe's eyes are flooding with different emotions. From terror, to panic, to depressed and self-hatred to calm over the span of minutes. Both were taking deep breaths in order to calm themselves and that's when his amber eyes changed yet again, to eyes of a predator, a calculating person waiting for his moment to strike. The older wolf didn't know what to make about Toboe's mood swings, it was uncanny. At one moment he's like the innocent pup he always is then turns in to something that seems more adult with eyes that look way too old given Toboe's age.

"Are you alright?"

Hardened amber eyes turns to look at Tsume straight in the eye. A smirk formed on his lips. A smirk that is really starting to irritate Tsume a great deal. "I'm fine now."

"What is happening to you?" There is worry laced with every word Tsume said. That caught Toboe off guard, for that isn't something you would see everyday.

Giving the older wolf a grin, then opening his mouth to give him the simple answer. "The Hunters…"

"And who are these hunters and what did they do?"

"Now if I told you that, it would be too easy." What the Hell! What does he mean 'it would be too easy'! Here they all are, worried to death about the youngest member of their group, and he can't even tell them anything because it would too easy? This is ridiculous…

"What do you mean by that, kid?" Tsume's temper with growing thin now. Does Toboe really think that is some stupid game? A game that dances around mystery and supposed death?

Who knew that Tsume would be so close to the truth with out even being told? Now all he needs to do is figure out the rules for this unsaid game; but there has to be more to this then just a game…

Toboe has to be protecting something. The question is what or who. Them? The hunters that Toboe seems to fear and hate? Why won't he tell them anything? Or…is it really that he can't?

Toboe turns to look at Tsume. There was such sadness in that expression. How can someone so young look so…broken? Now that he thinks about it, the others, with the exception to Yuki and Hitomi look the same. What are they trying to hide? Tsume was determined to find out.

"Come on Tsume. The others are waiting." There was no need to be told twice. Tsume makes his way to Toboe's side as they exit the room to join the others in the kitchen. Before they enter, Toboe stops with out reason, turns around and leans towards Tsume whispering in his ear. "You and the others will find out soon enough. Don't rush things, some things are better left unknown."

­­­­­­­­­­­­

**

* * *

To Be Continued…**

Hello again, it is you poor excuse for an author. I hope that wasn't too confusing. If it was I'm sorry. I tested it out on my sister and she said it wasn't. .

* * *

Now Reviews: 

**Jjinks:** Hello again! You are great! This is the last chapter before the new one comes out. I should have it up by next week! Glad you still like it:hands Jjinks life size Wolf's Rain plushies. In wolf form and shadow human form .: Huggles!

* * *

Old Reviews: 

**Curious Dream Weaver:** I thought that Toboe needed a change of personality. I'm glad it works. Yay people like Hitomi. . Huggles

**I Love Athrun:** Hello. Glad you liked. Huggles

**Fluffy-kins:** O.o Well that wasn't nice to say. I could have just stopped the hate remark and killed myself. I'm glad that was a joke. (a mean one… -.-) Munchies… and you didn't share? I'm hurt… Not really. Huggles

**Rogue Kitty:** Yay I found a lover of all my work:hugs: Actually, I took your personality (some of it) and put into Hitomi (hope you don't mind but I thought that you personality was cute and had to use it.) . Update your story! Huggles

**Digital-Tiffany:** Hope you studies turned out ok. Thanks for you thoughts and comments. Huggles

**Queen Narca:** Yay I'm wonderful! … wait… only my chapter was…oh poo. Oh well. Huggles

**Kikyo Basher Girl: **. Kiba plushie………. :drool:jumps for said plushie: Yes oh mighty master of the bishie plushie. Huggles

**The Angsty Gothic Angel:** Yay my story is liked and loved. I feel special. Huggles

**Kikki:** Ack! It's the "Oh-so- weird-one!" Yay that's not a sad thing. Welcome back! . Hope that everything with FFN went ok. I love Nitpicky people. I'm like that with other peoples stuff. (I just have problems with m own stuff). Email me ok and you can nitpick all you want ok? . Huggles

**Candy Ass Cutie, Anima Cutie, and Gemini Cutie 01:** Yay for the sisters. I love your review. Made my feel all warm and fuzz fuzz inside. Huggles

**Trigun Chic:** yeah my friend told me the same things. Said I should have broken in up some. I will do that eventuallly. Sorry for the confussion. God! I hope this wasn't as confussing. Gomen! Huggles

**Demon Lover 355: **I should just rant about this! (not at you in general) I hate how everyone portrays Toboe! Hello if anyone watched the series they would know that Toboe is not all who-is-me. He is not the baby and wussy everyone thinks that he is. So that is why I wrote this story. I'm glad you like my Toboe (THE REAL TOBOE! MWAHAHAHAHA!)… yes I have issues. . Huggles

**Toboe-Angel: **:Glomps: The name I love it. Yeah Toboe can kick butt. Right now it doesn't seem like it though I know. He's trying to find balance at the moment. Huggles

**Lance: **Hello again. Thank you for the advice you gave. . Huggles


	5. Betray

Hello to all. I am now back on track. THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER! AS IN NEVER SEEN BEFORE!

Anyway sorry for the long delay! (that rhymed .) I re-wrote this a lot of times and now I can say that I am satisfied with what came out.

**Dedication:** This goes to... actually a couple. Here's to:

**TME** You are awesome and after a hard time with your internet you reviewed! Plus the prize... :drool: I'm so happy! This chappy is for you!

**Jjinks** You are wonderful as well. You've kept with me even when FFN killed my fic. You even reviewed Again! I love reading your comments. Thank you.**

* * *

**

Shattering Memories:  
Chapter Five: Betray

* * *

"Toboe-nii-Chan!" The small blond ran around the table and gave Toboe her idea of a bone crushing hug (considering she isn't that strong).

"Hey there, trying to kill me by hugging me to death?" He ruffled her hair and she gave a small giggle in return.

She let go and took a step back to examine him. "Ne? Toboe-nii-Chan, are you ok from last night?"

Giving her a thumbs up, he answered her question. "I'm just fine."

"What about Grumpy Tsume-san?"

Sounds of laughter erupted from the kitchen and all at the cost of a red faced Tsume.

Toboe bent down in front of her so they were eye level. "Don't worry about Grumpy Tsume. Once you get to know him he's not so grumpy." He gave her a wink.

She looked skeptically at him, then at Tsume. "I don't know, he's scary."

"Tsume likes to scare everyone he meets. He takes getting use too. Right Toboe?" Hige had to put in his two cents. It's not everyday you can make fun of Tsume without him trying to kill you. So Hige is trying to make this moment last, if only they had a camera.

Toboe gave Hige a small smile as his answer, though his eyes didn't reflect any type of joy, instead Toboe's mind was else where. The light atmosphere was gone and something sullen has fallen around them just like the mood. Kiba and the others don't like Toboe this way. The forest was the beginning of everything. The town that they're in now doesn't seem to help their situation at all. In fact, it seems to make it worse. Not only is Toboe different now, (that was a given), but he seems tormented by nightmares. It might be best to leave soon and never return - for Toboe's sake. The only question is…will he be willing to leave with them? And if he doesn't, will they stay to help him and his old pack?

"What are you thinking about?" Toboe is snapped from his thoughts at the question.

"I'm ok. You don't need to worry so much."

Kiba had a different opinion, "I think we do. You are too different now. We don't know what's going on and you're not telling us anything. It making me wonder if we can trust you anymore."

Betrayal and guilt reflected in amber honey eyes. How could they not trust him? He knows that he's been acting different, but is it so hard to accept that he had another life before he met the other pack? Toboe gave them a bitter smile along with a small glare.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" That caught everyone off guard.

"Didn't you always complain that I'm not strong enough? Not fast enough? Not smart enough? Too compassionate? Aren't these the things you disliked about me in the beginning of everything? But now that I'm strong, able to protect myself and you guys, you decide that you can't trust me!"

Everyone was shocked… This wasn't supposed to happen. Sure, Toboe might have been angry, but this was the last thing he would do. Frustration rolled off of the young wolf in waves. If he was any angrier he would have attacked them for sure. How dare they do this! Can't he make them happy once in their death ridden lives?

"Why can't I ever be good enough for you!"

"… Wha… What do you mean of course you are."

"No I'm not! All you guys seem to do is tell me that I'm a pup, that I don't know anything, and that I'm not strong enough for you guys! Then I become everything you want, and you want me back to the way I was before!"

Toboe left the room and then the building. The three older wolves started to go after them until Gena stopped them.

"I think you've done enough damage for one day."

Hige through his hands up in frustration. "We weren't trying to hurt the runt's feelings. Honest!"

Hitomi started to cry. Despite being young, she understood what was happening. Things were falling apart and she can't do anything to stop it. This "new pack" was the cause of it. They are mean and they don't understand anything and they made him leave.

"Why are you so mean to him! Now they will find him and hurt him again!" Hitomi runs up to Gena and cries on her hip, while the older female rubs her head to comfort her.

"Hige, it's the things like what you _just_ said that hurts him so much. Yes, he's young, so are the rest of us, but like him we are anything but innocent. We've had our innocence ripped away form us at a very young age."

"That's the problem we are having with him at the present moment. We don't know what has happened to make him act like this. He won't tell us anything!"

"Maybe Toboe-nii-Chan is trying to protect you." The small female's voice was quite. The energy she normally had was gone and what was left made the older wolf's hearts ache. How could someone so young have such sadness in their eyes? Her eyes were like Toboe's and looking around the room, just about everyone had the same haunted look in them.

Hitomi's sobs caused her small frame to shake violently. Yuki went around the table to give the small girl a hug. When he did so she had one small fist on Gena's shirt while the other was wrapped around Yuki.

"What do we need protection from? He told me that everything will make itself clear but why not tell us now so we can prepare to help so we won't need protection?"

Tsume's breath came in gasps as he tried to calm himself. Yelling and screaming won't get them anywhere. Look at Toboe right now, he just left and it was cowardly. He should have stood up to them rather then running away.

"He runs from his problems rather then staying and fighting them…" Suddenly the left side of the silver wolf's face was on fire.

Gena's calm demeanor completely changed at the comment. "How DARE you say something like that! What do you think he's done this WHOLE time! Fighting. Fighting his memories, fighting to protect you, and fighting with you. You don't give him a chance. You jump to conclusions and –"

Hiro cut her off when he wrapped his arms across her shuddering shoulders. Silent tears began to stream down her lightly tanned skin. The room remained quite as Hiro tried to comfort his friend.

"Shh… It's ok Gena. Everything will be all right. You'll see." Hiro whispered in her ear so that only she could hear.

Gena slowly turned her head so that she could face him. "What if you're wrong?"

A small laugh left the young male's body, "Am I ever wrong?" Gena didn't comment. Hiro looked down at the two younger pups and gave them a reassuring smile. "Do not worry, Toboe will be back once he cools down."

"Wh… what if they f… f… find him. He won't ever come back." The very thought caused her to sob louder than before. Yuki wasn't far behind sniffles and cries escaped from him even as he tried to hide it in order to be strong for Hitomi.

Why wouldn't Toboe come back? No matter what has happened in the past he has always managed to come back in one piece.

"Don't think such things. We must have hope and trust that things will get better. Now Hitomi why don't you take Yuki into the play area." Hitomi then took his hand and lead him away and glaring at the older wolves as she walked past.

"Who are these people who are after you guys."

There was only one word that could describe who was after them. "Hunters. "

* * *

Somewhere over the rainbow. Still in town… (Who ever can guess what song I messed up gets the cast of Wolfs Rain)

* * *

"Look… There it is…" 

"The one that got away…"

"Lets get him and finish the job…"

* * *

**TBC…**

Reviews:

**Lena:** I'm sorry it took so long. I re-wrote this like 6 different times. But I think out of all of them I think this turned out the best. Hope you like. Huggles

**Time's Mortal Enemy:** . :squeals happily and glomps TME: LIFE SIZE TOBOE STUFFED THING! I'm so glad you like my writing and everything! I tried really hard. Nope you are definitely not another face in the crowd. Huggles!

**Valkan:** Yay! Thank you. I wish I could read fanfictions during class… :sniffles: I'm sorry it took so long to update! Huggles

**Jen Li:** Yay! Thank you! Huggles

**Metaligod:** I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I'm I found another Toboe fan who thinks he's stronger then what people assume. People always pick on him! Roar! I'll show them! Mwahahaha. Huggles

**Black Panther Wolf: **Mow? I update more than you. I think by this point I dought that. . I'm glad you like my chapter! Huggles

**Velvet Shadow:** Wow! I'm glad my story does that for you (makes you want to see it). That makes me glad and it is a great series. Huggles

**Lilramona:** Hello! I'm glad you like my story. Yay I was mean to Tsume for teasing him so much in chapter 2. Huggles

**Jinks:** I'm glad you liked it. . Now I have a beta who corrects all my bad spelling. . I'm sorry it took so long. This chapter probably introduces more questions than answers them. Huggles

**Jjinks:** Here's you much awaited next chapter. Yay! I make you laugh. I just added 10 years to your life! . Now for ten more years you can read my fanfics. (Hopefully it won't take that long to finish. I'm not that lazy .) Huggles

**Tabbycat411:** Sorry didn't really tell you what the Big Secret is yet. I might tell ya next chapter though. Glad you like my Toboe. Huggles

**Cutie Sisters: **Hello all! . Glad your computer lives again. Sorry it took so long to update. Glad you love the fic. Triple Huggles

**Yuffiegal23:** My sister loves your name! Yeah I know I kick but even if it's only in my stories. . Huggles

**Yuyucomshe:** Of course Toboe is the cutest. . I wouldn't want it any other way. Huggles

**Hiyami: **Hello and welcome new reader/reviewer.Yay Hook-ness is a great thing. Yeah most people think that Toboe isn't capable of having a back bone. All the other have pasts so why not Toboe? Glad you like my story line. Huggles


	6. TheSymphony of Violence

FIRST OFF THE HAS NOT BEEN BETA READ YET!

_**NOT BETA READ!**_

This chapter goes out to Hiyami! Not only did she review for the last chapter but she reminded me to update! It was you that got me off my lazy butt and made me continue writing. You also got me out of my writers block.

Note that I will NEVER abandon a fic. I'm stubborn and like to finish what I start. So no worries. I just need a little kick now and again. Hiyami you are my angel right now and so this chapter is dedicated to you. Hope that it is to your liking.

Warnings: Angst (sort of)

Thank you Ravynne Nightshade for being the wonderful beta you are. Love you lots!

* * *

Shattering Memories  
Chapter 06: TheSymphony of Violence

* * *

Toboe had no destination in mind, just walking, away from the looks, the questions, the others in general. The young wolf needed to think. What would he tell them? The Truth? A half truth? What would they do when the DID tell them. Abandon him? Show pity and help? Too many questions with not enough answers. 

The back streets were quiet, his foot steps echoing off the walls of buildings. Then he heard a second pair of feet. Perfectly in time with his own steps; stride for stride.

He didn't dare turn around, which would give his opponent the advantage; more time. Toboe would listen, and mind his business. What if it was just a random person trying to get home or to work? There would be nothing to fear.

What if it wasn't?

The steps increased two for Toboe's one. Panic gripped the wolf. So he quickened his pace. The other sped up as well. Their steps louder then before. His pursuer was close. Then the unknown person broke out in a run. Toboe new his time of avoiding was up. He stopped suddenly and turned to the stranger, ready for anything except for what would happen next.

* * *

Back at the hide out place thingy

* * *

Gena's face had a tired look to it, as everyone gathered around the table (with the exception of Yuki and Hitomi) 

"I know you have questions, but I'll tell you this, there are things that happened that we don't even know about.

"Once upon a time there was this pack of wolves, who lived in a city. Humans and wolves alike lived together happily believe it or not. But like all good things, it must come to an end…"

* * *

Back to Toboe

* * *

The person, a young woman ran past him as if she didn't even see him. Toboe let out a sigh of relief. But that turned into shock as a cool cylinder found its way to his temple.

"Looky at what we got 'ere. A wolf."

The gun holder gave off a crooked smile showing off his yellow stained teeth from smoking and lack of care. In one swift movement Toboe ducked down and swung his foot hitting the older man in his shins, causing him to loose his balance.

Toboe found his advantage and used it, sinking his teeth into the man's left arm, assuming it was his dominant arm (the hand that held the gun). Warm thick irony liquid filled the wolf's mouth spilling over his lips and down his chin. He bit down till he heard the snap of bone signaling it to be broken. The man below him screamed in pain leaving Toboe with a feeling of satisfaction. But where there was one hunter, there was bound to be more.

His prediction was accurate, as more foot steps were heard running towards him. Then the chorus of bullets sung in the air towards its target.

Toboe let go, running into one of the dark ally ways then proceeding to jump on to the roof top of one of the many buildings.

Adrenaline replaced blood as it ran through his veins. Excitement hit him like a breeze wrapping around him like a second skin, consuming him. The rush was unbelievable. A high like no other as he ran his tongue across his blood stained lips remembering the actions that just took place only moments before.

* * *

Back to the others

* * *

"Hunters didn't care that both races lived peacefully and decided to go on a killing spree." 

It was Hiro's turn to tell the last part of the story.

"Toboe, his family, and myself were just outside the city playing in the fields when we saw them coming. There was no warning. We pups ran while his parents tried to hold them off. It didn't do much good. They were captured and skinned right in before our eyes."

Hero gave off a forced laugh. "It was like in slow motion… I can still see their eyes as they died. And their screams… oh God their screams," the wolf put the heel of his palms towards his eyes almost as if he was trying to wipe away clean the memories that are resurfacing. "I can still hear it in my mind…" His voice came out in barely a whisper. The others around him didn't make a sound, didn't even move from the position they were currently in.

* * *

The yelling continued and multiple steps echoed off the walls below Toboe's feet. He was almost free from his pursuers; the hunters. You can tell they're hunters by smelling them. The sent of many wolfs came off those people like a cologne or perfume. A wolven sent mixed with death and blood. If you look into the eyes of a hunter you can see your death and the deaths of others like you. And if you were not to be killed you were to be sold as fighters. Something that is viewed worse than any death inflicted by a hunter. 

This type of trade was banned long ago but since wolves went into hiding, re-enforcing such laws were not needed anymore; or so the humans and wolfs alike thought. Wolf/dog fights have gone underground; it is not to be talked about in public, to many it has become something like a cult. And like most things like this, placing bets was a given, blood and gore, and death were a curtain out come for at least one opponent and forced breeding was not unheard of. Life as a fighter was anything but pleasant.

The only thing that can be done to avoid such a fate was to fight or run. At the moment running seemed like the best idea. If he could somehow get behind them, that might give him the advantage and the element of surprise. Like any animal, hunters were trained to kill, to them killing was a form of art, or expression. It is how hunters tell who killed what. That way the animal that was killed was like leaving the signature of the artist who worked the painting. Only their art work was painted through the flesh and polished with blood. The perfect combination for a hunter of any kind.

Toboe was relishing in his excitement mixed with fear. But soon fear will overwhelm the excitement when a shingle on the roof the wolf was running on at that present moment in time slipped out of place bringing Toboe down with it. They young wolf slammed down on the roof and rolled down to the waiting pavement. He was weightless as he fell but grace was on his side when he managed to land on balls of his feet while his hands barely scraping the gravelly ground as he squatting down as to not put to much pressure on his limbs.

It took only a second for him to find his barring before he was off again in a sprint. What he didn't see was small flicker of metal behind him as the barrel of a shot got steadied and took aim.

"Take him out!"

The shooter smiled with pure joy in eyes as he steadied his mark. "With pleasure."

And the shot flew…

* * *

"Then just as quickly the screams died down along with everything else. The hunters dragged their skins away leaving the rest of the carcass to rot. The meadow looked like it rained blood it was everywhere." 

Hiro's eyes glazed over, his pupils small and crazed, and his voice was small like the child he was when he saw his friend's family's death. "It was everywhere… like rain… like a bloody rain…" the young man started rocking back and forth trying to comfort himself.

"Then I hearted Toboe scream they got him but he was alive. He tried to bite them to get away but they just laughed and taunted him and carried him away. I was too scared to do anything, I couldn't move, I just… watched… and cried… I couldn't help my best friend…"

He grew quite not saying anything else. After a few moments and realizing that he wasn't going to speak again Gena took up where he left off in telling the story.

"Hiro came back covered in blood and shaking. The only thing he said was that their gone."

Gena got up from the table and grabbed a glass and filled it with water and sat back in her place taking a sip while collecting her thoughts. Some of the others took her lead and did the same thing. It gave them something to do and a chance to absorb the story so far.

"Weeks after the accident Toboe stumbled into the door beaten and like Hiro covered in blood and silent. After a while Hiro started coming out of his sock and started to act normal again, but Toboe stayed quite. We tried to ask him what happened but he would just start laugh hysterically like it was some inside joke or something. We stopped asking and Toboe remained locked inside his own thoughts.

It was a few weeks after he came back that he finally said something. He said, 'She was so nice to me… I liked it there,' and after that he walked through the door and we haven't seen or heard of him till now."

Gena sipped her water softly signally the end of the story completely. Kiba and the others just sat there digesting all that was said. It gave them some light into the lapses their young companion seemed to go through recently but it still didn't answer the question if he was really that cool headed and sometimes cold before any of them ever met.

But there musings were cut short when a gun shot was fired. Hiro who seemed to be coming out of his thoughts looked around and smiled around at everyone.

"It seems like they got him again." Hiro rose from his seat and started to leave. The others just sat there shocked. Hiro made it to the door and from the angle the doorway to the kitchen and the front door was, Hiro could see everyone at the table. "Come on. If we want to save him then we better get a move on."

* * *

The only registering thought would be pain. Undeniable pain. The bullet pierced his calf and when completely through. Luckily for Toboe the bullet didn't hit bone so it was a clean shot, he will recover in time. But the hit caused the young wolf into a state of shock as his body fell towards the ground for a second time that evening. The only difference is that where the first fall ended gracefully the second fall will end in a thud. 

Toboe couldn't catch himself in time and hit the pavement at full force causing the wind to get knocked out of lungs. Amber honey eyes glazed in pain as his world came in and out of focus (the beginnings of a black out). The last moments of consciousness were the foot steps from the dirty boots and the laughing from the humans that will take away his freedom for a second time.

_Just don't look in their eyes… not the eyes… _

Then the world went dark…

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Reviews: 

Hiyami: You are correct about the song. . Congrats. The cast of Wolf's Rain is now yours. Enjoy. I put a little bit of his past in but I still didn't say what happened to him at least not completely. . I hope you enjoyed my chapter. Huggles

Ookima: YOU LIVE:hugs: Welcome back. Yay I'm glad my angst is good. Feels all warm and fuzzy inside. Huggles

Jjinks: I'M SO SORRY! I know I took forever. School killed me. At least that's what if felt like. When finals were over I slept for a VERY long time. . Now that I'm rested I can get back to writing my fics. I'm glad you liked this chapter and I hope it didn't disappoint. Huggles

Yuyucomshe: Glad you liked my story so far. Hope this doesn't disappoint. Huggles

Kurimuson Shinigami: I would hope you like my muse Sis! It's YOU: P Huggles

Yuffiegal23: Sorry it took so long to update. Huggles

Candy Ass Cutie:jumps up and down clapping: I LOVE GROUP HUGS! I'm so glad you ladies like my fic. Huggles

Yaoi Yaoi Yeah:Yells across ocean: Hi! . Yay Toboe is my fav too. So many people like my Toboe I'm so happy about that. Huggles

* * *

There you go. Chapter six is complete! Hope everyone has enjoyed. Till next time. 

Huggles  
Nikkler


End file.
